maaf ?
by alhc
Summary: "kamu terluka karena sikapku?"/"kita tak perlu mengungkit hal itu lagi. Anggap saja aku tak pernah menyatakan cinta padamu."/Always my lovely NaruSaku/author baru


© Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing always **Narusaku**

_**Out of character**_

**Author Baru**

"_aku mencintaimu..."pemuda itu berujar penuh percaya diri. Menatap lekat gadis dihadapannya. Terdiam, menunggu jawaban darinya._

_Kepala gadis itu sedikit tertunduk. "maafkan aku naruto..." perlahan gadis berambut merah jambu itu mulai melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu dalam kebisuannya. Seperti yang ia duga!_

**Maaf ?**

Aku tak pernah menyangka jika pernyataan cintaku padanya dua minggu lalu membuat kami begitu menjauh sekarang. Sakura, gadis itu tak lagi berbicara padaku semenjak kejadian penolakkan itu. Bertegur sapa pun tidak. Aku bagaikan orang asing untuknya kini.

Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyatakan cintaku padanya jika pada akhirnya kami harus berakhir dengan seperti ini. Gadis itu selalu memakai berbagai macam cara untuk menghindariku. Setiap aku ingin mendekati dirinya meminta penjelasan, gadis itu akan bersikap cuek tak peduli ataupun melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa sakura? Kenapa kamu harus bersikap seperti itu padaku?

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas lelah. Kepalaku bersandar lesu dimeja kantin sekolah. " sudahlah naruto...jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Aku sedikit menolehkan kepala kearah kiba yang duduk disebelahku. Memang mudah secara lisan untuk mengatakan tapi untuk prakteknya nihil. Nol besar.

"bicaralah padanya.."kali ini aku melirik kearah Shikamaru yang duduk tepat didepanku. Menegakkan tubuhku, menatapnya dengan malas.

"kamu tahu sendiri shika, aku sudah sering mencoba. Tapi dia tak pernah mau memandang kearahku." Aku berujar frustasi. Pemuda Nara itu mengangkat dagunya, memberiku isyarat. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Disana, Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan masuk kedalam kantin. Pandangan kami sempat bertemu sejenak, namun dia akhirnya melengos begitu saja seperti biasanya. Hatiku menjerit sakit. Begitu nekat kah aku menyatakan perasaanku selama ini padanya? Aku hanya ingin jujur, apa salahnya?

Aku kembali dalam posisiku. Sekali lagi menarik nafas berat.

"cobalah lagi Naruto...bukannya kamu bukan orang yang mudah menyerah?" Kiba menepuk pundakku pelan. Memberi semangat. Yaa..apa salahnya mencoba lagi. Mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku. Aku beranjak dari dudukku, melemparkan senyum pada kedua sahabatku.

"semangat naruto.."kiba berseru sedikit rendah. Aku menganggukkan kepala dan mulai melangkah menuju direksi dimana sakura dan ino sedang duduk.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat didepannya. Sedikit menundukan kepala untuk menatapnya.

"aku ingin bicara Sakura-chan..." gadis itu memandang kearahku. Menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk aku artikan.

"bicaralah..."gadis itu berujar datar seakan tak peduli, membuat hatiku terasa dicabik-cabik saat itu juga. Ino yang berada disampingnya nampak memandangi kami secara bergantian.

Baiklah jika gadis itu meminta aku berbicara disini, aku akan melakukannya. Aku menarik nafas sejenak. Menatapnya lekat. " kenapa kamu menghindariku? Jika kamu marah dengan pernyataan cintaku tempo hari, kamu boleh memarahiku, memukulku melakukan apapun yang kamu suka. Tapi jangan menjauhiku sakura." Aku menghujaninya dengan rentetan kalimat panjangku. Dia nampak masih terdiam, tak juga berbicara.

"maaf jika pernyataan cintaku membebanimu, sakura-chan. Ku harap kita bisa berteman lagi." aku berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas. Mata biruku tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku ucapkan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Sakura-chan." Aku terdiam menunggu kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan. Tapi sekian detik berlalu, dia tak juga berbicara. Akhirnya aku memilih melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kantin dalam bisu.

-AL-

Mataku asik terpejam merasakan belaian angin yang dengan lembut menerpa tubuhku. Tenang sekali disini. Aku selalu menyukai beristirahat ditaman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini sepi dan nyaman.

Aku membiarkan ponsel disaku celanaku yang terus bergetar sedari tadi. Aku tahu itu pasti dari Kiba, dia pasti ingin menyuruhku kembali kekelas karena jam pelajaran sudah berjalan 30 menit yang lalu. Aku sedang ingin membolos sekarang. Mengistirahatkan hati dan pikiranku yang lelah.

"kamu disini rupanya."aku membuka kelopak mataku dengan cepat, mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Sakura. Gadis itu tengah berdiri disampingku. Sedikit merundukan tubuhnya menatapku yang sedang berbaring. Dia tersenyum. Aku merindukan senyum itu. Seperti sudah sangat lama sekali dia tidak tersenyum seperti itu padaku.

"kamu membolos. Azuma-sensei pasti menghukummu" sakura mendudukan dirinya disebelahku. Aku menaikan alis bingung. Bukannya dia juga sedang membolos?

Aku beranjak bangun dari posisi tidurku. Duduk tepat disampingnya.

"kamu juga sedang memboloskan?" dia kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan dariku. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena ucapakan ku tadi dikantin, dia sudah mau berbaikan lagi padaku?

"Memang...karena aku mencarimu." Mata hijaunya masih memandang lurus kedepan. Entah apa yang tengah ia pandangi.

"mencariku?" aku bertanya bingung. Untuk apa gadis itu mencariku sampai-sampai rela membolos dijam Azuma –sensei yang terkenal galak itu. Kali ini dia menolehkan kepala menatapku. Jemari tangan kanannya terjulur menyentuh wajahku. Aku hanya terdiam merasakan jemari hangatnya bergerak membelai lembut wajahku.

"sakura..?" aku memanggilnya pelan. Tingkah gadis itu benar-benar aneh hari ini. Kenapa ia begitu cepat berubah? Tadi siang ia bersikap seperti tak mengenalku tapi sekarang dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang kekasih.

Jemari tangan itu berhenti bergerak. Namun masih terdiam menyentuh pipiku. Aku bisa melihat rona merah diwajahnya.

"kamu terluka karena sikapku?" kali ini mata kami saling beradu pandang. Mata hijau miliknya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kumohon jangan menangis sakura-chan.

"tidak..lupakan hal itu." Aku meraih jemari tangannya yang masih bertengger dipipiku. Membawanya dalam genggaman tanganku.

"kita tak perlu mengungkit hal itu lagi. Anggap saja aku tak pernah menyatakan cinta padamu." Meski lisanku berucap seperti itu, namun hatiku berkata lain. Perih rasanya.

"jangan berbicara seperti itu Naruto.." aku memandangnya heran. Apa aku salah bicara?

"maaf Naruto..." ini untuk kedua kalinya aku mendengar permintaan maaf darinya setelah insiden penolakan itu. Aku tersenyum padanya. " kamu tak perlu minta maaf karena menolakku sakura-chan. Jangan kamu pikirkan."

Kami berdua saling terdiam. Jemari tangan kami juga masih saling menggenggam. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bisa merajut jemarinya seperi ini dengan tanganku.

"aku tak pernah bilang, aku menolakmu.." aku melebarkan mataku mendengar ucapanya barusan. Maksudnya apa?

"tapi waktu itu kamu hanya bilang minta maaf padaku dan pergi begitu saja. Bukankah itu sebuah penolakkan?" aku masih ingat betul setiap detail kejadian itu. Dan dapat kusimpulkan jika gadis itu menolakku.

"kenapa kamu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? Aku hanya minta maaf. Memang itu penolakkan?" Kami-sama, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Gadis ini seperti tengah mempermainkanku.

"lalu kenapa kamu meminta maaf?" aku bisa merasakan dia menghela nafas.

"aku hanya bingung..."

"bingung..?" dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kamu tidak tahu betapa campur aduknya perasaanku saat itu. Dan aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf untukmu." Kami-sama, kenapa kamu harus membuat semua ini menjadi begitu rumit?

"kamu juga terus-terusan mengindariku dua minggu ini?." Gadis dihadapan ku ini tiba-tiba saja menubrukku, memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya terdiam, menunggunya bersuara.

"aku tidak tahu Naruto. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa padamu setelah kejadian itu. Dan saat dikantin tadi, saat kamu berbicara seperti itu. Aku takut...aku takut kehilanganmu, Naruto" entah ekspresi apa yang harus aku tunjukan saat ini. Sakura benar-benar bisa menjungkir balikkan duniaku dengan begitu mudah.

"jadi kamu menerimaku..?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit ragu. Dalam pelukkannya aku bisa merasakan gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Hatiku berdesir karenanya, tanpa sadar seulas senyum terpatri diwajahku. Aku meraih pundaknya perlahan, melepaskan dekapannya padaku. Aku ingin melihat mata indah miliknya. Rona merah pekat itu menghiasi wajahnya. Memperindah wajah cantiknya.

"kamu membuatku salahpaham..." aku berujar lirih. Dia tersenyum manis padaku. Terpaan nafasnya diwajahku membuatku tersadar bahwa wajah kami begitu dekat.

"maafkan aku.." mata hijau miliknya terpejam saat kalimatnya usai. Aku tersenyum, membiarkan bibir kami saling bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman manis.

"aku ingin dengar kamu mengucapkanya..."aku berujar meminta setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir. Dia membuka matanya, pasti dia tahu apa maksudku.

"jadi itu tidak cukup?" dia menatapku dengan mata menyipit. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, senang sekali menggodanya.

Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya." Aku mencintaimu..." meski ia berujar lirih tapi aku dapat mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"aku juga mencintaimu, sakura-chan." Jemari tanganku meraih dagunya, merengkuhnya kembali kedalam ciumanku.

Sepertinya hukuman kami nanti akan berjalan menyenangkan!

-END-


End file.
